Various types of merchandising machines are known in the prior art for dispensing a variety of snacks. Most of these are relatively large, free-standing machines which are relatively expensive. They have a large capacity so as to be particulary adapted for installation at locations at which the volume of sales can be expected to be relatively large. Many of these machines provide the prospective customer with a view of a large number of articles from which he may make a selection. In general these machines are not suitable for locations at which space is at a premium and whereat the expected volume of sales is relatively low. Neither are they suitable for locations whereat inexperienced persons are to load the machine from bulk supplies rather than being loaded by experienced route men.